Space Family
by Spacepeeps
Summary: Space family! Shiro is the oldest, Keith the second, the twins Lance and Hunk, the baby sister Pidge, the mom Allura, and the crazy Uncle Coran. lots of fluff, because no matter what they will always protect one another. Overprotective brothers, the tragic story of Allura's past, pranks, and more adventures! Mentions of abuse, torture & alcohol. Rating may change. R&R! Thx ily3
1. Space Family!

_**PLEASE READ THIS!** This is a series of chapters about our favorite babes from Voltron. This is an AU where the paladins are a family. I'm very sorry for making this chapter so long, just I didn't want to have multiple chapters about each character coming into this world, so I crammed them all in one. Just please, bear with me here. There are some very important details in this chapter, but if you're impatient like me I can't blame you for wanting to skip through this one. Just read what I have said down below, and if you want to skip this chapter all of the information you need to know for the story to make sense will be provided. Thanks my peeps!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH" An ear piercing scream rang through the hospital corridors. "It's ok!" A woman in a hospital mask held Allura's hand tightly. "It's almost over! Just push! Push! Push!"

Allura panted. "It..." she breathed in and out. "It just hurts." Allura let out another blood-curdling screech. Nurses and Doctors were swarming the hallways, grabbing towels and medical supplies along the way. Other patients were peeking out of their rooms and down the hallway with worried expressions on their faces. Childbirth was not an easy thing, but for an alien Altean Princess, the process was even more painful.

Allura's usually flowing white hair was plastered to her face and drenched in sweat. Her carefree sapphire eyes were closed, and she was grinding her teeth together. Allura let out a weak little yell, and her eyes snapped shut.

The whole room erupted into panic. "Somethings wrong!" the doctor holding her hand cried. Swarms of people were crowding around the closed door of Allura's room, demanding to see what all of the ruckus was. Doctors were yelling orders, and syringes were being filled to the brim with medicine. However, one sound grew louder than the rest. It was the cry of a baby. And just like that, Takashi was born.

Allura woke up a few hours later. She was completely alone, except for the doctor who had held her hand all throughout the process.

"That..." Allura panted for breath, "sucked."

The doctor chuckled. "Allura, it's childbirth. What did you expect."

"Romelle, I'm serious. As my best friend, it is your duty to remind me never _ever_ to have kids again, got it?"

Romelle, who had stripped her doctors mask and gloves, kneeled by Allura's side. "Allura, as a doctor there is no greater thing than watching as a beautiful bundle of joy comes into this world. It was an absolute honor to deliver the princesses, and my best friends, baby. Trust me. No matter how bad the pain is, you're going to want to have more children. They are the future."

Allura stared at her. "Romie, are you serious?"

Romelle stood back up with a smile on her face. "Hey, I'm just saying. You're going to have more kids. Whether you like it or not."

Allura smiled. "Romelle, you're crazy"

Romelle laughed her sparkling laugh. "Not as crazy as you, having a man get you pregnant when you aren't even married yet. By the way, how is the wedding going?"

Allura's smile widened. "It's going to be fantastic! It's in 2 weeks."

Romelle smiled. "Well it was lucky the baby decided to come out when he did, or you may not have had any time to prepare!"

Allura nodded. "I suppose so. Where is Takashi anyway?"

"They took him to the nursery," Romelle replied. "Takashi, huh?"

Allura let out a laugh. "Yeah, he's probably going to go by his middle name Shiro though."

Romelle smiled. "I would bet my life on that. Speaking of Takashi, who is going to watch him during the wedding ceremony?"

Allura laughed. "Don't worry Romelle, that has all been taken care of. My brother doesn't exactly _approve_ of my soon to be hubby. He refused to even come to the wedding!"

Romelle walked over and hugged Allura. "Well, I wish you both well." She walked toward the door, stopping just outside to blow her a kiss.

"To many more kids!"

Allura smiled faintly. "Yes, to many more kids." She muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Keith came next. Takashi ( who is now 2 and goes by the name Shiro) was hugging his stuffed black lion close to his chest as he silently observed his mother in the hospital bed. Coran, Allura's brother, and Uncle to Shiro stood over him, ready to swoop him off his feet and out of the room if his mother went into labor. The small family had been waiting in the hospital for a little under 3 weeks now. Allura had been rushed to the hospital after 9 long months of being pregnant, but the baby had refused to leave his mothers womb and come into the real world.

A young man in scrubs with a clipboard had come to speak with Allura about her delayed labor.

"You see Princess..." the man started after Coran had taken Shiro to the hospital cafeteria.

"Please, call me Allura." she interrupted. "I'm not really the Princess of anything now that Zarkon has destroyed Altea."

The first man bowed his head. "My deepest apologies, Allura. Now, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but there is a possibility that you will have to get surgery to retrieve the baby out of your stomach."

Allura smiled at the man. "Look, Mister," Allura paused. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Jamison." the man replied, eyeing Allura warily.

Allura smiled. "Ahh, alright then. Mister Jamison, I am sorry but there is no way in _hell_ that my baby is entering this world by you chopping my stomach open and grabbing him out." Allura's eyes hardened. "I will _consider_ surgery if it is **_absolutely necessary_**. Until then, my baby stays inside me until he is ready to come out. Is that clear?"

Jamison shrank under Allura's unwavering gaze. "Yes Princess." he squeaked.

Allura smiled cheerfully. "Great! I'm glad that we're on the same page." Allura stood from her chair in the briefing room and walked away, her hospital gown swishing behind her. "And Jamison?" she asked, stopping at the doorway.

"Yes?" Jamison replied, still a bit confused about what had just unfolded.

"I already told you, you can call me Allura."

* * *

Allura strutted down the long hospital corridor to her room, where Shiro and Coran were already waiting.

"Mommy!" Shiro cried out, running up and hugging one of her legs.

Allura laughed. "Hi pumpkin." she kissed Shiro on top of his head. Allura gently pried Shiro off of her leg and walked herself to the hospital bed, where she sank into the soft mattress. Though the walk from the briefing room to her room was short, she was feeling unusually weak. Her eyes fluttered closed as a content smile made its way to her face.

"Mommy?"

Allura peeked open one eye and looked at her little boy. "Yes, Shiro? Is everything alright?"

"Umm..." Shiro held his Ms for a long time, make a bit of a humming noise as he looked around the room with a confused expression. "Where's daddy?"

Allura instinctively touched her shoulder at the mention of her husband. She glanced helplessly at Coran, who was raising one bushy red eyebrow. "Yes, Allura. Where IS your significant other?" Allura glared at Coran with all of her might and turned back to Shiro.

"He couldn't make it sweetie. He had important business to attend to. Don't worry, we'll see him sometime."

"When?" Shiro asked quietly.

"I don't know," replied Allura.

Coran sighed and stroked his mustache. "Honestly Allura, I don't know what you see in that guy."

Allura opened her mouth to reply when an unbearable pain ripped through her abdomen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Allura clutched her stomach and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her sweaty face. The sight made an astonished Shiro burst into confused tears. Coran glanced helplessly at Allura as he scooped Shiro up and ran down the hallway screaming for a doctor. Jamison happened to be walking up the corridor to the break room when he saw an old man carrying a crying toddler running full speed toward him.

"SIR, PLEASE HELP! MY SISTER HAS GONE INTO LABOR AND SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION."

Quick as lightning, Jamison reached down and grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt, his finger hovering over a button. "What is your sister's name?"

"Princess Allura of Altea!" a scream erupted from Allura's throat and echoed throughout the hallway. Coran looked on the verge of tears. "What the quiznak are you waiting for! GET A DOCTOR TO HER NOW!"

Jamison stared at Coran for a second and nodded. He pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and his voice rang over the intercom. "Princess Allura has unexpectedly gone into labor about one minute ago. She needs a doctor STAT!"

Jamison put his walkie-talkie back into his belt and pulled Coran over to the wall. "You might want to hold that kid of yours." He advised. Coran raised an eyebrow slightly but held Shiro close to his chest. It was a good thing too because not even 10 seconds after Jamison had made the announcement that Allura was going into labor, a stampede of doctors thundered down the hallway and into Allura's room. Shiro lifted his head from his uncle's chest and watched the commotion with wide eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"Princess Allura, you say?" Jamison yelled to Coran over all the chaos.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he yelled back, raising one eyebrow at Jamison.

"I just saw her a few minutes ago. She seemed perfectly fine then. How is that possible?"

"How the quiznak should I know! You're the doctor here!"

"Not a doctor, an obstetrician." Jamison corrected.

"OHH! WELL PARDON ME MR. FANCY PANTS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

Jamison let out an angry huff. "Now listen here..."

Before Jamison could finish his sentence, however, the cry of a newborn baby rang through the corridor. Both men looked at each other and smiled, one of joy and one of satisfaction. "Hey, Shiro?" Coran whispered to the toddler.

"Hm?" Shiro replied.

"Are you ready to meet your new little brother?"

* * *

"How the quiznak did this happen." Allura murmured to herself. Here she was, back in a hospital gown and lying in a hospital bed, arms crossed across her chest and staring straight up at the plaster ceiling above her. Coran had his head in his hands and was shaking his head repeatedly.

"Honestly Allura. It's barely been a year since Keith was born! Now could you do this to yourself again!"

"It's not like I wanted to get pregnant this quick Coran. I didn't exactly plan on having three children this quickly!" Allura glanced at her two boys. Shiro, who was now 3, walking in circles around and around the room. His hair had finally grown in, and Allura had been surprised to find that he had a tuft of white hair in the front of his head. Allura turned her head to Keith. He was barely one year old and hugging his red stuffed lion to his chest as if his life depended on it. Now, Keith was definitely a... _unique_ child. Besides crying when he had been born, Keith had never shown any emotion whatsoever. He never cried, giggled, threw fits, or smiled. He was almost like a shell of a baby. Keith also never talked, though he was a year old. For reason still unbeknownst to Allura and Corna, Shiro had made it his mission to make him say one word.

"Hi Keith," Shiro said, walking up to his little brother. "Can you talk? See, I'm talking. Just like this! Why don't you talk?" Shiro got nose to nose with Keith. "Is something wrong? Mommy, somethings wrong with Keith. He doesn't want to talk to me!"

Allura sighed and glanced over at Shiro. "Honey, he'll talk when he's ready. Just leave him be." Shiro stuck out his lip and slumped to the floor in the most adorable toddler pout Allura had ever seen. Allura smiled, but the smile quickly faded as bile rose in her throat, and her heart dropped to the ground. Her palms started sweating and her breathing sped up rapidly. As soon as it had begun, doctors seemed to emerge from every corner of the room, yelling orders and holding supplies that would make the whole process less painful.

At the sight of all the men Keith's lip quivered. Shiro had jumped back in surprise which resulted in him bumping his head on the plaster wall. As he rubbed his head he observed the scene around him. It almost looked as if doctors were emerging from the shadows with bottles full of pills, medicines, blankets, and syringes full of clear liquid. Keeping an eye on Keith, he walked over to the floral chair his Uncle was sitting in and tugged at his pant leg. "Uncle Coran?" Shiro stuttered. "I, um, I think we need to leave."

Coran was just staring as the whole procedure unfolded, and he jumped a little when he felt a little hand grab him. "RIGHT! Yes, we need to go!" Coran scooped Shiro up in one swoop and went running through the door.

"Um, Uncle Coran? What about Keith?" Shiro asked, raising one thick black eyebrow at his uncle.

"Who is...OH YES KEITH! YOUR BROTHER!" Coran ran back into the hospital room and grabbed Keith. Startled, Keith's eyes darted around the room until they met Shiro's. As Shiro looked into Keith's eyes he could tell that he was afraid, very afraid. Keith simply pointed back to the room they had just run from, implying that they had left Allura behind.

"Don't worry Keith!" Shiro shouted gleefully. "Mommy has done this before! I saw her come out of the hospital room with you! Mommy will be fine, she is strong. And we get to have a new little brother!" Keith's eyes softened a little and a sigh escaped his lips. Shiro then tapped Coran on the shoulder. "Uncle Coran? Why are we going so fast?" Coran skidded to a halt. He had indeed been running at a very quick pace toward the double doors at the end of the hall which led to the waiting room. "What are we running from?" Shiro asked again, looking down the hall with a hint of concern in his eye. "Is there a monster after us? Is it fat and blue and purple and ready to kill us?!" (A/N reference to the security dude in the Space Mall episode, idk I just wanted to XD)

"No monster is chasing us, Shiro," Coran said as he now walked down the corridor and through the doors. There the family waited, and waited, and waited. "This is...a bit concerning," Coran muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Shiro heard it and hopped up on Coran's lap. "What do you mean? Is mommy going to be ok?"

Coran ruffled Shiro's hair absentmindedly. "I'm sure she will, your mother is a strong person. It's just...Altean childbirth is a painful but fairly easy and quick process. She should've been here hours ago. Altean children are quite advanced and are ready to take home as soon as they have entered this world, not like other species where they have to clean the babies and keep them overnight." Shiro glanced up at Coran with a baffled expression on his face. "Look, Shiro, it's hard for an adult altean to comprehend, much less a child like yourself."

A silence followed. "Am I altean?" Shiro asked after a while.

"Not technically," Coran said, caught off guard by the question. "To be truly altean you would have to be born on Altea, where quintessence would seep into your body. Even though your mother is altean and your father is...somewhat altean if you can even call him that, you are not."

Shiro accepted the answer and was about to ask another question when the doors flew open to reveal a beaming Allura carrying two baby boys, one wrapped in a yellow blanket and another in a blue. Coran stared in shock at the bundles before yelling, "TWINS!?" at Allura.

Allura laughed, sweat still covering her face. "I was surprised too, but you know. It is what it is."

Shiro ran to his mother and hugged her legs, as Keith wobbled over and sat down in front of her. Allura sat crisscross in front of them. "Shiro, Keith, meet your little brothers, Lance and Hunk.

Allura put the bundle with Hunk in Shiro's lap. "Awwww! He has chubby cheeks!" Shiro exclaimed, smiling joyously. Allura set Lance in Keith's lap. Keith stared at it, unsure of what to do. Lance stared back, and a slight smile made its way to his face. Then, to the shock and surprise of everyone, Keith burst into bubbling giggly laughter as he looked at Lance. Lance giggled too and grabbed Keith's finger, which wasn't that much bigger than his.

Keith stared at the baby for a moment while the rest of his family stared at him. "Lance." He said, before exploding into another fit of giggles.

Allura clapped her hands with glee and laughed at the looked of betrayal on Shiro's face. "Why doesn't he speak to me?" Shiro wondered aloud, looked at Allura with a confused expression.

Allura ruffled Shiro's hair and pulled all four of her sons into a gigantic hug.

* * *

Allura was absolutely _**devastated**_ when she found out she was having a baby girl. Allura had always considered herself a strong woman but _this_? This whole situation with her husband and her kids was beyond her control. Her husband was a _despicable_ man but hadn't always been. When they had first met he had treated her with kindness and generosity, often commenting on how beautiful she was and how caring and compassionate. Not anymore.

A few months after the wedding, something in him just...snapped. He wasn't the same. He would go out and come back late at night drunk. He would hurt Allura, and the kids were well aware of it. This was something that Allura had never imagined her husband doing in her wildest dreams and something that she didn't want her children to go through. They all had walked in on Allura icing a particularly bad bruise he had given her, and even though Lance and Hunk were only one year old, they were smart enough to know what was going on. Allura had begged Shiro not to say anything to their father, or he might start hurting them too. One thing she knew about her sicko husband was that he was a sexist _freak_. He loved his sons but thought that they were superior and that the only place for a woman was...well no place. He would never lay a finger on Shiro, Keith, Lance, or Hunk without a reason, and if they confronted him about hurting Allura then he would definitely have a reason to give them the same treatment he gave her. He would, however, _absolutely_ abuse her daughter without a second thought. So, the time finally came. Allura kicked him out of the castle.

Allura had always been scared to do it. She had tried to kick him out of the Castle right before Keith had been born, but that resulted in getting a nasty bruise on her shoulder which was still there to this day. Allura had never told anyone about this, she had been too ashamed. But now she had too, for her daughter's sake. She had told Coran and Romelle, who were absolutely _furious_ about the whole situation. They confronted her husband and they kicked him out for good, threatening to kill him if he came back.

Allura's mind was put at ease for the time being, but she knew in her heart that this wasn't the last time she would see her now ex-husband.

Here she was again, for the 4th and last time, lying in a hospital bed with her sons littered around her. Shiro was now 5 and staring solemnly through the huge window and into the depths of outer space. Next to him was Keith, who was now 3. He had certainly started opening up a little more and actually laughing and smiling, though it was a rare occurrence. He still mostly kept to himself and stayed quiet. The only people, it seemed, that could really get through to him were Lance and Shiro.

Lance and Hunk were currently two, and both cuddling with their stuffed lions. When the boys had reached six months old, Allura had given them stuffed animal lion of a certain color, as she did for all of her children. Lance had been given the blue lion, and Hunk the yellow Lion. Lance, however, had lost his lion two weeks before. He had been crying for 3 nights straight and was exhausted because he couldn't sleep without it. So, Keith had offered to give his red stuffed lion to Lance until they found the blue one. Lance had gladly accepted, the crying ceased, and the family slept peacefully again.

In reality, Keith often lay awake at night, for he wasn't able to sleep without his lion yet either. But he would rather sacrifice his sleep in order for his brother to sleep well than sleep peacefully through the night while Lance lay awake. Plus, the crying was annoying. Allura thanked the lords that her husband had already left when Lance had lost his lion and started crying endlessly every single night. Allura shuddered at the thought of what he might have done to her baby boy.

Shiro, who had begun to notice bags appearing under Keith's eyes, silently left his black stuffed lion outside of Keith's room. Keith, clueless as ever, had approached Shiro at dinner and told him he had dropped his lion. Shiro had explained that he didn't need it anymore and had noticed that Keith hadn't been sleeping well recently. Keith had smiled one of his rare soft smiles, and for the first time in a week, the whole family got a good nights sleep.

Romelle found the blue lion under a couch cushion. Allura had tried to give the lion to Lance, but he had already gotten attached to the red lion and wouldn't take it back. Allura then asked Keith if he wanted it but he said Shiro had given him the black lion because he was too old for stuffed animals now. So, Allura had ended up with the blue lion, which she kept in a box under her bed in case Lance ever changed his mind. (A/N I'm proud of myself for incorporating all of the paladins switching lions like that into this fanfic, and no one can tell me otherwise! BECAUSE I GOT SKILLS! ok continue XD)

Allura's blood was pumping and she looked over at Coran with a gleam in her eye. "This is finally it," she whispered under her breath. She turned toward her boys. "Are you guys excited to have a new baby sister?"

Shiro positively beamed, and Allura's heart melted with love for her sons. "We sure are mommy!" Shiro replied, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Keith looked at Shiro and let loose one of his soft smiles. "What is her name going to be mommy?" he asked, eyes sparkling and wide.

"Pidge!" Lance blurted out before Allura had a chance to answer.

She giggled a little. "Pidge is quite an ...interesting name for a baby girl, don't you think Lance?"

Lance stared up at Allura with stars in his eyes. "Yeah! That's why it's so good!"

Allura's breath caught in her throat as a faint tingle washed through her body. "Um, honey maybe we'll save that for a nickname, kay?" Allura raised her eyebrows at Coran and nudged her head toward the door. Coran, confused as ever, went right to Allura's side. "Something wrong Allura? It seems you have a kink in your neck."

"Coran you idiot!" Allura snapped in a whisper. "Get the boys out of here!"

"Uhhhh...why?"

"Coran just listen to me for once in your life and _leave_!" A whimper escaped Allura's lips. By now her insides were on fire, but she didn't want to alarm Shiro, Keith, Lance, or Hunk.

" _Excusez-moi!"_ Coran exclaimed. "I listen to you _all_ the time! You have no right to be telling me I don't listen! In fact, you _never_ listen to me! I should be yelling at you right now, but unlike you I actually have manners."

Sweat was pouring down Allura's face. Her breathing was labored and tears pricked at her eyes. "Coran you idiot," she muttered weakly. "Just take the boys and _go._ " she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't help that her boys were here. It wasn't her fault her brother was a self-centered moron! Searing pain ripped through Allura's body and a scream so terrible, so full of pain, so _inhumane_ was wrenched from Allura's throat and pierced the soul of every person in that room.

All four boys burst into tears, even Shiro who had seen it happen two times before. Coran, finally understanding the situation, scooped the boys up and ran out of the hospital room, almost getting run over from the wave of doctors who had rushed into Allura's room after hearing the scream. Little did he know, he had forgotten a certain tan skinned toddler in a yellow onesie.

* * *

Coran's brain wasn't processing anything right now. All he could focus on was getting the boys to the waiting room and how unbelievably _stupid_ he had been. If he had just gotten out when Allura had told him to the boys would be fine, but now they were all reduced to a sobbing, blubbering mess. _WAIT A SECOND!_ Coran skidded to a stop. "Headcount!" he cried. "Okay, one, two, three babies! Perfect! Allura has given birth three times, right! Yes, that's right! What a good uncle I am!" Coran beamed and bopped his mustache. "I am so killing it today! And looking gorgeous while I do it! Oh Coran, how do you do it all?" He smiled at himself in the reflection of the windows and began running towards the waiting room once more.

Coran had made it into the waiting room and set all three boys down on the ground. "Man, I should win uncle of the year award for this! Ahh, I can imagine it now," Coran had a blissful look on his face, and his eyes were sparkling. "A huge golden trophy, presented by a Yelmore. It shall say Coran The Gorgeous Man in bold lettering made of diamonds. Uncle of the year! Don't you think I deserve it, my dear nephews, that I love so so much." Coran beamed. "I am SO good!"

The boys, however, could not have disagreed more. Unlike their airheaded uncle, they had actually realized that Hunk was missing, and they were absolutely furious that Coran just brushed the comment aside. Shiro was currently comforting Lance, whose lip had begun to quiver. He hadn't been apart from his twin this long, and it was tearing him apart. Keith was glaring daggers at Coran, who had stopped his fantasy to stare at the bloodthirsty child before him. "Um...Keith, my boy, somethings wrong with your face. And I mean this in the nicest way possible."

Keith hissed at Coran, which made him yelp in surprise and stumble back into the plush seats. "Honestly Keith, what's gotten into you!"

Keith's maroon eyes filled with anger. "You forgot Hunk!" he screamed in his high pitched toddler voice. "How could you forget Hunk! Now he's all alone and probably scared to death!" Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes.

"Hunk...scared...to death?" Lance then broke down into confused and concerned tears. Keith shot one last death look at Coran before scrambling over to help his little brother.

"It's ok Lance!" he said, tipping his chin up so their eyes met.

"Pwomise Keith?" Lances voice quivered. Shiro watched his two younger brothers with a thoughtful expression on this face, looking back and forth between the two.

"I promise Lance," Keith replied with a warm smile. The corners of Lance's mouth curved up just a bit, but his eyes were still uncertain.

Shiro noticed this. "Hey, Lance," Shiro said. Lance scooted around on his butt and looked toward his oldest brother.

"Yeah Shiwo?"

"It's gonna be fine. Hunk will be fine, nothing is going to happen to him."

As if on cue, a flushed Allura burst through the double doors with an unbelievable look of pure _rage_ on her face. "Coran." She said, her voice filled with venom. Coran shrank back into the seats, wishing he would disappear under his sister's unwavering glare. "I gave you ONE JOB!" she roared, stalking closer to the terrified redhead.

Coran cleared his throat. "And, uh, what job was that Allura?"

Allura was absolutely steaming. "You quiznaking IDIOT!" She screeched.

Shiro tugged on her hospital gown. "Mommy?" he asked, his voicing trembling a bit.

Allura smiled sweetly down at her boys. "It's ok sweetie. Go play with your brother." She pointed over to a toddler in a yellow onesie who had been plopped down by the building blocks. "Which your uncle FORGOT!" She turned her attention back on Coran.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me! You know I'm not good with numbers!"

The trio of boys left their elders to fight and ran over to there brother. "Hunk!" Lance cried, overjoyed that his twin wasn't dead. "How was it in there? What did you see?"

Hunk shook his head. "Awful things..." He murmured. After staring into the distance for a moment, he returned to his normal cheery self. "But I got to see our new sister! She is really cute." Hunks smile lit up the room and he pushed away thick locks of midnight hair with his chubby little fingers. "Mommy named her Katie. But when she found me she said that we could call her Pidge as a nickname!"

"Yah!" Lance exclaimed, clapping his hands together and letting out a bubbly laugh. Allura walked over to her boys. Things had calmed down with her and Coran, but the red-haired man was still looking like he had stared straight into the depths of hell itself.

Allura scooped up Lance with one hand and put him on her shoulders. He giggled again and clung to her long white hair as best he could with his little baby fingers. Allura then took Hunk in one arm and Keith in the other and began walking out of the waiting room and into the hallway with Shiro trailing behind her.

"Where are we going mommy?" he asked, walking up by her side.

Allura's eyes shined. "To see your new baby sister of course!"

* * *

 _Ahhh cuute! I love the idea of the paladins as a family, especially Pidge as the baby sister we all know the boys think of her as. Anyway, if you were bored and skipped to the bottom, Allura had a sexist abusive husband, who would go out and drink every night and then come and hit Allura. The boys knew nothing of this until one day they walked in on Allura icing a bad bruise. When Allura found out she as having a baby girl (Pidge) she freaked out because she knew her husband would abuse her daughter just as he abused her, because like I said he was sexist and only believed that girls should be used as a toy. He never abused the boys because they were...well...boys. So after years of this, Allura finally told Coran (her brother) and Romelle (her best friend) about this constant abuse. They confronted Allura's husband and kicked him out, which was a feat that she hadn't been able to do on her own. So, there you go! Review please, I need advice! And never be afraid to request a story. I'm always open to anything!_


	2. Just Like Him

_Yes, the next chapter is back! Thank you to Paladianofvoltro, KuroDeity, and OppsieDasi for reviewing, literally it made my day! (I got the reviews at like 4 in the morning and then I was so excited that I couldn't go to sleep so I pulled an all-nighter so if this chapter sucks, that's why) anyway, if you have any other ideas for chapters for this story, review or message me telling what you would like, and who knows? I might add it in! Alrightie! Into the story, we go!_

 ** _In this chapter, Pidge is two, Lance and Hunk are four, Keith is five, and Shiro is seven._**

* * *

 _"PIIIDGE! GIVE IT BACKKKK!"_ Lance shouted at his little sister, who he was currently chasing around the Castle.

"No!" Pidge cried gleefully, waving a chocolate chip cookie up in the air. "I got the cookie first so it's mine!"

Lance barred his teeth and leaped at Pidge, who giggled and took off in her wolf onesie. "Come and get it, Lancey!"

Keith and Shiro watched this ordeal from the doorway. "Should we do something?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro.

Shiro shrugged as he watched Lance chase Pidge around and around the breakfast table. "Just let Pidge torture Lance for a while. It's not like anything serious is going to happen." Keith studied his older brother for a moment and shrugged. He was right, what could possibly go wrong?

"Laaaaance!" Pidge sang as she skidded to a stop. "I have your coooookkkkiieeee!"

"Give it backk!" Lance whined. "I want it! Is that too much to ask?"

Pidge held the cookie high over her head, which wasn't very high since she was only two years old. "If you want your cookie you have to earn it Lance!" She cried, her eyes shining with delight.

Lance stuck his lip out. "But I don't wanna earn it! I wanna eat it!" he replied.

"Come on Lance! You can do it!" Pidge replied, waving the cookie in the air. "I know you waaaaaant ittttt!"

Lance grabbed his head in his hands. "Pidge! Of course I want the cookie!" Indescribable rage ripped through Lance's body as he glared at Pidge. "Why won't you give it to me you stupid idiot! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT IT, THIS IS JUST SOME BIG OLD GAME TO YOU!" he exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

Pidge's smile faltered. "Wha-what?" she whimpered, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Guys, come on..." Keith said from the corner, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace. "It's just a stupid cookie."

"But it's the last cookie!" Lance screamed. He knew Keith was right, it was just a silly cookie. But still, Pidge made him SO ANGRY! Lance whirled around as fast as his little body would let him. "And this little _brat_ ," he pointed at Pidge. "Won't _GIVE IT TO ME!_ "

Pidge's lip quivered. "I-I'm not a b-brat..." she said, but she sounded unsure of herself. She glanced up at Keith and Shiro with wide eyes. "Am I a brat?"

"No Pidgeon, of course not," Keith said, giving her a comforting smile. Then he turned to Lance and that smile disappeared like the wind on a summer day. "Lance, stop. It's a cookie, not something to fight over."

Lance ignored Keith and stalked closer to Pidge. "Yes, you are a brat. A brat who won't give me my cookie!" The four-year-old got nose to nose with his baby sister. "And do you know what daddy did to brats like you?"

"LANCE THAT IS ENOUGH!" Shiro roared. The unexplainable rage inside the child fizzled out. Oh no. What had he _done?!_ The room was dead silent. Keith's glare was more venomous than Lance had ever seen it, and Shiro just looked straight up _furious._ But Pidge...Pidge hurt him the most. Her usually gleeful chocolate brown eyes were now filled to the brim with tears threatening to spill over at any second. _'Oh my gosh.'_ Lance thought, horrified. ' _Did I do that?'_

"Lance!" Shiro yelled. Lance snapped his gaze from Pidge to his big brother. "Are you LISTENING?"

"Yep, I'm listening." He squeaked, wishing he could reverse time, disappear, _anything_ to get out of this conversation.

"We do not EVER speak of our father, UNDERSTAND? ESPECIALLY NOT TO PIDGE!"

"Look, Shiro, I know! I was just...just so angry! I don't know why, but when Pidge was taunting me, I just wanted to...to...just...UGH! I don't even know!"

"Well then your just as bad as daddy!" Keith cried, still glaring daggers at Lance. "He was a _monster!_ Don't turn into him, you hear me! And don't ever bring up his existence again!" Keith hugged Pidge close to his chest. "If you become anything like him, you are NO brother of mine."

"But I'm not like him." Lance looked at Shiro, frightened. "Am I?"

Shiro shook his head. "Keith, though what Lance did was wrong and horrible, don't compare him to L-"

"What did daddy do to brats like me?" Pidge interrupted, her face still buried in Keith's shirt. Her brothers turned to her, surprised.

"Nothing sweetie," Keith replied, lifting Pidges head up. "Just...don't talk about daddy with mommy, ok?" Pidge nodded and looked at Lance. She quickly wiped a few stray tears from her face and reached over to Lance.

"H-here." the toddler held out the cookie to him with one trembling hand. "I don't want it anymore. You can have it." A wobbly smile appeared on the girl's tear-stained face. "I hope this makes up for everything." Pidge glanced at Keith and Shiro and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "Don't get mad at Lance. He was right. I was being a brat." Lance's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Pidge's smile faltered. "A-and I don't want to be a b-brat."

"Pidge..." Lance started, grabbing at the air where Pidge had stood a few moments before.

Keith quickly pulled her back from his grasp. "Come on baby girl, let's get to your room," Keith said sweetly, taking Pidge by the hand and leading her away. He shot a nasty look at Lance over his shoulder, and Lance's hand shrunk back like he had been stung.

"I hope your happy Lance," Shiro said after watching his siblings walk away. Lance looked over at his big brother, then to the cookie in his other hand.

"I didn't mean it," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to bring up daddy, it just...kind of happened. I was just...furious. I'm sorry Shiro."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time." Shiro crossed his arms and looked at his little brother with his dark black eyes. "Lance, we agreed to never ever _ever_ bring daddy up around Pidge." Shiro scoffed and scuffed his shoes on the ground. "As if that monster even deserves that title." he murmured, biting his lip and touching his arm gently.

"I-I'm going to my room now," Lance said quietly after a minute of silence. Shiro snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's probably the best place for you to go right now."

Lance nodded stiffly, walking out of the room and sprinting the rest of the way to his quarters. "Why was I so angry?" he asked himself, curling up into a ball with his red lion. "I don't want to make Pidge feel bad, and I definitely don't wanna be like daddy." Lance looked his stuffed lion in the face. "What do I do?"

"You can stop beating yourself up about it for starters." A voice came from the doorway.

"QUIZNAK!" Lance nearly jumped out of his pants and coming face to face with a small little girl. "Don't scare me like that Pidge! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Pidge said. Lance noticed she clutched her green lion tighter, and his heart squeezed.

"NO! No, it's fine." Lance replied quickly, shaking his hands and head. "Don't be sorry." Lance let out a deep breath and slumped on the floor. "I should be the one saying sorry."

Pidge stared at him silently. "Am I really a brat?" she asked quietly, squeezing her lion.

Lance sighed and stared at the ground. "No..." he muttered.

Pidge nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. "So why did you call me one."

Lance cross his arms and looked everywhere in the room except for his sister. "Look, Pidge, I don't know. I was just so... _angry_ at you, and I have no idea why!"

"Keith was pretty angry at you too." the little girl said. "But he was talking to me a minute ago, and he said he didn't mean the things he said to you."

Lance puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah, I know. It just feels like he hates me sometimes." he blew out hot air.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Mmhm."

Pidge sat down next to Lance. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Lance gazed out of his window and into deep space. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do _you_ hate _me_?" the two-year-old whispered. Lance swivel his head around to look at Pidge in absolute horror.

" _WHAT?"_ He asked, shocked. "Where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

Pidge shrugged and fiddled with the pants of her onesie. "Just...I made you angry."

Lance groaned and buried his head in his arms. "Whyyyyy meeeee?" He groaned. "Come on universe! You know I suck at dealing with complicated emotions!"

"Lance...you know the universe isn't going to answer, right?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD BE THE UNIVERSE!"

"Are you?"

"...no..."

For the first time in hours, the light returned to Pidge's eyes and a bubbly laugh escaped her throat. "Lance you're silly." She giggled, climbing over him and curling up on his lap. Lance smiled a real smile for the first time in hours.

"Thanks, Pidge, you're not so bad yourself."

The two siblings were silent for a while, with Pidge snuggled up against Lance's chest and Lance keeping a protective arm draped over her. "You know, I came up with your nickname," Lance said suddenly, looking down at his sister. Pidge looked back up at him with her big brown orbs.

"Really?" She sat up and faced Lance, her face full of curiosity and excitement. "Tell me more!"

Lance laughed. "Mommy tells me that I had asked her if we could name you Pidge! She said no, but said that they might use it as a nickname!" He wrinkled his nose. "It's not really that exciting, actually. But I do remember Uncle Coran forgetting to bring Hunk to the waiting room with us, so he got to see you get born! Mommy was furious though."

"Really? Uncle Coran forgot Hunk?" Pidge let out a little giggle. "He's getting old."

"Tell me about it." Lance sighed, remembering the look of pure terror on Coran's face while a fuming Allura yelled at him from across the room. "I've never seen mommy so angry."

"Uncle Coran must've been scared for his life!" Pidge exclaimed, snuggling back up in Lance's lap again.

Lance laughed. "Yeah, I bet he was." the four-year old's smile faltered and his gaze returned to the stars outside of the Castle. He sighed. He never was good at expressing his emotions, but this had to be done, for his sake and for Pidges. "The point I'm trying to make..." Lance said, biting his lip, "Is that even though we fight, and argue, and disagree about a lot of things... none of that could ever make me hate you. So please, don't ever think I do again, because no matter what I say, I will always love you."

"Promise?" Pidge yawned.

"Promise."

"mkay. I believe you, Lancey. I love you too." with that, the young girl went to sleep curled up on Lance's lap, sucking her thumb, and smiling the most adorable smile known to the universe. "Goodnight." she managed to murmur.

"Goodnight Katie." Lance yawned, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. _'Man, talking about feelings takes a lot out of a guy."_ he thought before his consciousness left him completely.

* * *

 **2 hours** **later**

* * *

"Lance?" Allura quietly opened the door and peeked inside the young boy's room. "You in here? It's way past your bedtime." Allura scanned the room until her gaze fell on the two siblings cuddling with each other. (A/N not the incest kind of cuddling, that is just weird -_-)

"Ohhhh, my little angels!" Allura practically melted from the sheer adorableness of the sight in front of her. "You are just too cute!" As much as the mother of the two hated to break up this duo, she knew she had to get them in their own beds or everyone would be cranky in the morning. "Ok, come on." She coaxed, trying to pry Pidge from Lance's lap. So far, she was having little luck.

After five minutes of gentle tugging, Allura finally got Pidge's stubby fingers unlatched from Lance's shirt. "OK honey, there you go." she cooed. Pidge squirmed in discomfort, trying to find a good position. A content smile rose to her face when she settled herself down in Allura's rosemary smelling hands.

Allura turned to the door with a still sleeping Pidge in one arm. "Hey, Shiro. I know you're there. Can you take your sister to her room, please? That would be a big help."

Shiro stepped from the shadows with a confused look on his face. "How'd you know where I was?" he asked skeptically. Allura rolled her eyes and offered a playful smile.

"I'm your mom, I know everything." Allura handed him Pidge, who he took with great care. "Now put Pidge to bed and then it's night night for you, mister." Allura ruffled Shiro's hair. "It's past your bedtime too, you know."

Shiro stuck his lip out. "But moooooommyyyyy!"

Allura raised an eyebrow. "Shiro, it's not a choice." Shiro's posture shrank considerably, but he obeyed Allura and he left the room gently cradling his sleeping little sister.

Allura walked back over to Lance and picked him up in her arms, his head lolling to one side. She put him softly on the bed and lightly pulled the covers over his body. "Oh, honey." She whispered, smoothing back his hair. "Sometime's you remind me so much of him." Allura's eyes glazed over. "My husband... it wasn't his fault...he just had so much pain in his heart." The altean princess smiled sadly and kissed her son on the forehead. "But don't worry, that kind of pain you will never have to experience. You have your brothers and sister to guide you." Allura got up to leave the room, stopping just out the doorway. "He will be back though, that is a fact, just like how he came back the last time. But this time he'll come with... _her_." The disgust in Allura's voice was evident. Stealing one last look at her little boy, Allura shut the door to the room.

Lance's eyes popped open as he heard his mother's shoes clicking down the hallway. "What was she talking about?" Lance asked himself, though he knew he didn't hold the answer. "And who is... _her?"_

* * *

 _AHHHH ALL THE FLUFF I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! (tell me if you liked it as much as I did, I'm not sure how good I am at writing that kind of stuff ;D) Oh, and btw, does a_ _nyone have any thoughts on who Allura's ex-husband might be, or who the **her** Allura is talking about is? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. If the last part of this chapter didn't make much sense, don't worry about it, and I know what I'm doing (kinda.) It'll all come together once I reveal who these two people are. For now, see ya on the other side my peeps! And pls review because I wanna get better and a crave attention (don't lie to yourself, you know you do too lol XD) anyway, have a great day/afternoon/night! Ily! *gives everyone a cookie.*_


	3. Gay?

_Helllloooo my angles (oh jeez that was creepy I'm so sorry XDDD) So this story came to me while I was sitting in history class thinking about how much life sucked, and BOOM! It was there! Alrightie, I'm super boring today and so out of character, so just ignore this bit. On with the story! *slams head repeatedly on the table* I'm sorry if this sucks I am literally a piece of crap today._

 _OK, this is like three days later and I feel AWESOME! My birthday was yesterday and I am PUMPED UPPPP! But this still might suck so...you have been warned. (I don't think it does tho so if anyone said that it did actually suck, then imma be really sad XD)_

 ** _In this chapter, Pidge is 5, Lance and Hunk are 7, Keith is 8, and Shiro is 10_**

* * *

"Shiro, come ON! You are never this difficult!" Allura said through gritted teeth. "It's just a trip to the space mall, nothing-" she grunted, trying to pull the 10-year old into the humongous store. "-new!"

Shiro squirmed uncomfortably in Allura's grasp, his legs running in midair trying to get through the doors. "But mommmmm!" he whined, crossing his arms and letting Allura drag him across the store. "I don't wanna go to the space mall! I was going to play Monster and Mana with Matt! (A/N You though the amazing Matt Holt wouldn't be in this story? WELL YOU WERE WRONG!)

Allura sighed. "Shiro, what has gotten into you? It's usually your brothers who make all the fuss!" The princess literally dragged Shiro across the threshold for the humongous building and dropped him on the floor with a big THUD. "Come on, I just need you to watch over your brothers and sister for 2 hours. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes."

"Shiro!"

"What?!"

"It's just 2 Vargas! (A/N that means hours, I looked it up) I thought you could handle this!"

"I can! Just why can't you take them with you?!"

Allura gave an exasperated sigh. "Last time I took your siblings to a store, they raided it, wrecked it, and got banned from it. And we ended up paying for all of it!"

"Can't Uncle Coran watch them?"

"He's galaxies away at a Yelmore calling competition."

"What about Romelle?"

"On duty at the doctor's office."

"Can't they stay home alone?"

"I tried that and Hunk somehow ended up on the top of the fridge, Pidge had electrocuted herself multiple times from the Castle's computer, Lance had SOMEHOW gotten stuck to the couch, and Keith was playing with the butcher's knives in the kitchen!"

"Well, then I could watch them!"

Allura inched closer to Shiro's face. "Oh no. You were there too mister, and you were watching Garfle Warfle Snick on TV, not paying any attention to the chaos going on around you!"

"Come on! That is so not fair! I've matured since then!"

"IT WAS LAST WEEK!"

"Yeah! And that's like...a lot of time to mature!"

Allura took a step back from the steaming 10-year-old and rubbed her temples. "Ok, do you really want to stay home that bad?"

"YES! I DO!"

"Well, then there is only one solution."

"YES, ANYTHING! LITERALLY ANYTHING!"

"I could send them to your father."

Shiro paled. "No, don't do that. Anything except for that."

"Then watch your siblings."

"Moooommmmmm."

"Takashi! This is not a request!"

"Fine," Shiro mumbled.

"Allura smiled and kissed Shiro on the forehead. "Thanks, hun! You're a doll!."

"Yeah, yeah," Shiro mumbled again, rolling his eyes and wiping off his forehead. He could not _believe_ that his mom had played the dad card. He knew she would never actually _do it_...but still. The thought of his brothers and sister with that awful man made chills run down his spine. Shiro cocked his head to see Pidge, Hunk, and Lance messing around and laughing with each other, while Keith stood off to the side with a smile of pleasure and peace on his face. "Come on guys," He groaned, gesturing for them to follow them. "You're with me for a few Vargas."

"Yahhh!" Pidge exclaimed, running at Shiro with open arms. "I like it when we play with you! You're fun!"

Despite his best efforts, Shiro couldn't keep a smile from coming to his lips. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered, looking away sheepishly.

Allura beamed at her kids. "You guys are gonna have a great time! Ok, here's the deal." She knelt down to Shiro's level. "Be back to this exact spot in exactly 2 Vargas, understand? If I'm not here just wait." Shiro nodded, his gaze avoiding Allura's. "Hey sport, come on!" Allura exclaimed, standing up to her full height and smiling a smile that could brighten any home in a couple of ticks. "You can do whatever you want, just don't talk to strangers, don't get lost, and always stay together."

"Got it." Shiro sighed. Allura bent down to give him a quick hug and walked briskly away. Shiro watched her go. Honestly, how irresponsible did she think he was? He could handle his siblings for a few hours, a piece of cake.

"Umm, Shiro?" Lance tapped him on the back. "Yeah Lance, what is it?" He asked, turning around to face them.

"Where's Pidge?"

"Where's Pi- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE'S PIDGE?"

Lance shrunk back, flinching like he had been burned by hot metal. "I don't know! She was here a second ago, but now I don't know! She just disappeared."

Hunk came to stand by Lance. "What if she's a wizard? How cool would that be?!"

Lance slung his arm around Hunk's shoulder. "Hunk that's crazy," Lance said, dead serious.

"Yeah," Keith interrupted. "Wizards aren't re-"

"She's a girl. She would be a witch." Lance finished, crossing his arms with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

"Wait wha- Lance are you serious?" Keith asked, mentally slapping himself.

Lance swiveled his head toward Keith. "Dude. Witches and Wizards are not a thing to joke about." He said, poker-faced.

"Guys can we focus!" Shiro yelled. All eyes turned to him. "We gotta find Pidge! She's five years old and out there in the huge mall all alone!"

Lance shrugged. "Well, what do you want us to do? She's like, a genius or something. She's smart enough to come back to this spot in two Vargas."

Shiro facepalmed. "Dude, this may be a space mall, but what do space malls have?" Keith, Lance, and Hunk exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Shiro sighed. "Space malls have space pirates." The expressions of confusion instantly morphed into expressions of sheer terror."And Space Pirates could make a fortune selling an adorable little girl like Pidge off to who knows where."

"DUDE! YOU COULDV'E LED WITH THAT YOU KNOW!" Keith shouted, running his hand through his mullet vigorously. "We need to find her right now"

"Yes!" Shiro snapped. "I know! I've been trying to explain that to you guys this whole time!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't panic, he had to stay calm, for himself and his siblings. "Ok, guys. We need to split up into groups to search around the mall for Pidge." Shiro's eyes opened once again. He pointed to Keith. "Keith, you take the South Side of the mall by where all of the food courts and stuff are." Keith saluted and ran off in that direction. Shiro watched him go. Hunk watch Keith disappear into the large crowd and aliens and walked up to Shiro to tug his sleeve.

"What about us?" He asked, looking at Lance and then back to his big brother.

Shiro cleared his throat. "You two are going together, ok? If someone attacks you, then you both have to protect each other, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Lance said with an innocent smile on his face. He hooked arms with Hunk. "We've got this!"

Shiro nodded, no doubt in his mind that they would do as they said. "You both take the East Side of the mall where the entertainment section is."

"Can we see the magician?" Lance chimed in, smiling brightly.

"No," Shiro replied, rolling his eyes.

The smile fell from Lance's face. "Dang it." He whispered.

Shiro got down on one knee and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "No matter what, you _cannot_ let mom spot you. Keith's in the restaurant section, so he can just say that he was grabbing us a bite to eat. You guys, however," Shiro looked at each of his younger brothers sternly in the eyes. "You guys have no reason to be over there without us. So if mom comes around, hide." Shiro looked them both in the face one more time before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Um, Shiro?" Hunk asked as they were about to walk in the direction they had been assigned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the North Section of the mall where all of the guns, bombs, and knives are located." He replied. "I hope that Pidge is anywhere but there."

"Ok, that sounds fun and all," Lance interjected. "But who's going to go to check the west side?"

Shiro blew through his teeth. "Mom is already on the West Side of the mall. If she happens to find Pidge, then we're screwed." Shiro offered a small smile. "But at least we would know she's safe, right?"

"Right." Lance and Hunk repeated simultaneously. After giving a quick hug to Shiro, the pair marched away to the East Side, their steps in perfect unison.

Shiro sighed and started walking towards the North. The farther he walked, the more strange people started popping up around him. There were four headed cat looking creature, a shady man with a hyena head and an eye patch, and...four strange people and a man that looked suspiciously like Uncle Coran speeding through the mall on a cow and getting chased by security. Shiro watched as the cow zoomed by before crashing into the glass balcony and shattered it. "Alrightie then." He whispered to himself, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed with shards of glass.

Each of the siblings had been looking for a good Varga, and no one had found even a trace of their baby sister. "Come on Pidge, where could you be?" Shiro murmured, looking under and around stalls with no results. He scanned the crowded center before spotting a floating bench by one of the balconies to the second floor. "Oh, perfect." He whispered, racing over to the bench and hopping onto it.

The young boy stood like a captain at the helm of a ship, studying everyone who passed by until he spotted a familiar little girl with short and curly honey brown hair. But she wasn't wandering around alone. She was with someone, and that someone wasn't any of her brothers or mother."Pidge!" He gasped. Shiro lept down from the bench and raced over to where his little sister and a boy about the same age as him were holding hands and walking around the mall aimlessly.

"Hey!" Shiro tapped the boy on the shoulder. "That is MY baby sister!"

"Shiro!" Pidge squealed, instantly recognizing his voice. She let go of the other boy's hand and tackled Shiro into a hug.

Shiro froze, surprised by Pidge's sudden outburst and just let her hand on his neck. Then his eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around her too."Hi Pidge," Shiro said, his head buried into Pidge's small shoulder. After a moment he gently pushed Pidge's chin back so she was looking right at him. "Don't ever wander off like that again."

"I know, I'm sorry," Pidge muttered. "I just wanted to explore! I thought that I was only a few feet away! But before I knew it, I was in the middle of nowhere!"

"So," your one of the brother's of this little munchkin?" the other boy observed.

"Yeah I a-" Shiro's breath caught in his throat as a finally got a good look at the boy who had been helping his sister.

Pidge beamed. "Shiro, this is Adam. He found me wandering around and offered to help me find you guys!"

"Uh huh, yeah," Shiro muttered, still staring at Adam with googly eyes and a flushed face.

"Um, are you ok?" Adam asked, waving his hand in front of Shiro's face. "You look a little faint."

Shiro snapped out of his trance. "What, me? Faint? No no no no no no. I don't get faint. In fact, I've never been faint in my entire life!" Shiro was stumbling over his words. Pidge raised one tiny eyebrow. She had never seen her usually calm and collected older brother so flustered. "I don't even know what the word faint means! Nope! I'm as tough as they come, if not even tougher! Ha ha ha ha ha...ha...ha...ha."

Adam laughed. "You're funny." He said, pushing up his glasses with one finger and holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Shiro blushed furiously and took it. "Yeah, the pleasure is allllll mine."

Adam smiled a shy smile. "Um, I don't believe you've told me your name?"

Shiro's eyes went wide. "OH YEAH! My name is Takashi, or that's my real name but no one ever calls me that so I go by my middle name, which is Shirogane, so everyone calls me Shiro. You can call me Shiro...unless you don't want to! You can call me whatever you want! Except for Takashi, because people only call me that when they're angry with me...unless you are angry with me...are you angry with me?"

Adam laughed again. "No, I'm not angry with you. Heck, I barely met you a minute ago!"

Shiro blushed. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot about that."

Adam shrugged. "No worries Good to see you, Shiro. And that little sister of yours sure is adorable." Pidge flashed a bright smile at Adam, who waved at her with a smile of his own. "And uh...could you let go of my hand now?" He asked tentatively, glancing at Shiro.

"OHMYGOSH YEAH YOU CAN HAVE YOUR HAND BACK IM SO SORRY WE GOTTA GO BYE!" Shiro quickly threw Adam's hand back to his side. "SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Shiro waved back at Adam, almost dropping Pidge while doing so. "IT WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY NICE MEETING YOU AND YOUR EYES ARE REALLY SPARKLY OHMYGODWHYDIDIJUSTSAYTHATOKBYE!" With that, a Pidge carrying Shiro raced back to the rendezvous point (A/N I think I used that word correctly, I'm not sure lol)

"Huh," Adam said as he watched the duo leave. "They seem like nice people." He stared off into space for a moment before shrugging. "And Shiro was pretty hot too. I wonder if he's gay?"

* * *

 _And there you have it, folks! Our boy Shiro clearly has it bad for Adam, and is discovering his sexuality at a pretty young age (I guess lol) Btw did you all catch the scene I included from the actual show? If you didn't you are either not a real fan or literally didn't pay attention to the story at all (but don't worry I still love you!) Ok, quick side note. Is it just me, or is like no one posting stories anymore? I mean, I've managed to get 5 chapters out (three for this story and two for my other one, you should go check it out if you like this) in a little more than a week (like 8 days) so I'm like, what's up with that? Maybe my chapters just aren't as high quality as everyone else's. Who knows! Please review, it makes my day and makes me less depressed inside! (Haha jokes I'm so funny...*awkward silence*) but seriously, this had been my first fanfiction ever and the reviews on it have been amazing, more than I ever expected. You all have been so supportive and loving of my fanfic, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that. Thanks, Y'all! Btw, feel free to message me any time because I love talking to y'all and if you have any comments or story ideas you would like to share, my ears are open. Ok, that's all for now! *hugs*_


	4. I Should've Done Something

Here _we are, the next addition to the space family fanfic! I hope y'all like! I got this idea from a friend on here lol :) (you know who you are)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own cover art or Voltron (if I did I would've made Allura a supporting character and pidge involved more :D)_**

 ** _Shiro is 10, Keith is 8, Lance and Hunk are 7, and Pidge is 5_**

* * *

"Ohhh this'll be so fun!" Allura was practically radiating happiness as she spun round and round in her white sundress, her hair flowing freely and her sparkly eyes filled with joy. She turned toward her kids and beamed. "Aren't you excited!"

Shiro, always the crowd pleaser, nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, this will be fun." He looked around the empty meadow the family was currently in. "Um. What are we doing exactly?"

Allura laughed. "Isn't it obvious silly?" She asked, ruffling Shiro's hair.

Keith raised his eyebrow at the sight of his older brother being coddled by their mother. "It's really not mom," Keith replied, his face stoic as always.

Allura beamed despite Keith's bad attitude. "We're going to have a picnic!" Her enthusiasm was met with complete silence. "Aw, come on guys! This'll be amazing! Just like my father and I used to do on Altea."

Lance, ever the optimist, grinned widely up at his mother with a twinkle in his eye. "Yay! A picnic! I love going on picnics with you mommy!" And with that, the little boy dressed him blue went running down the hill laughing infectiously.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I better make sure he doesn't get himself killed or something." he ran off after his brother.

"Hey, Shiro?" Two voices chorused in unison.

Shiro glanced downward to find two pairs of honey brown eyes staring curiously back up at him. "What?"

Pidge stuck out her lip in a babyface pout. "What's a picnic?" Hunk nodded vigorously, signaling he too wanted to know what a picnic was.

Shiro sighed, annoyed with his little siblings. "A picnic is where you sit on the grass and eat food outside."

"But why?" Hunk inquired, exchanging glances with his baby sister.

Shiro huffed. "I don't know, people on earth do it and earthlings fascinate mom. Now can you please go run and play while I catch up to Keith and Lance to make sure their not dead?"

"But Keith already went to check on Lance like one minute ago."

"Yeah, well Lance tends to bring out Keith's wild side. Later." Shiro sped down the hill, disappearing from Pidge and Hunk's sight. Allura had also disappeared somewhere, presumably setting up their picnic blanket and preparing the food.

"Well, what do we do now?" Pidge asked, casting a sidelong glance at Hunk. He shrugged.

"Wanna play in the river?"

Pidge shrugged. "That's all the way on the other side of the valley!" She hung her head to the ground. "Plus...I can't swim."

"You can't swim!" Cried Hunk, absolutely astonished by this piece of information. "I thought everyone knew how to swim."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Hunk, I'm only five."

"But you're a genius!"

"A genius that can't swim apparently." Pidge huffed in annoyance. "May we please go?"

Hunk nodded and the two started their journey down the other side of the hill. After a few minutes of quiet walking, Hunk spoke up. "How come you didn't know what a picnic was?" He asked.

"How come you didn't know what a picnic was?" Pidge snapped back. However, her voice was so high and adorable it was like a small growl from a baby bunny. Hunk couldn't get mad.

"Cause I'm dumb," he replied.

"Yeah, and I've never even heard the word picnic before. Plus I'm basically a baby."

Hunk tapped his chin. "True, but you talk like you're 15."

"That's cause I'm a genius!"

"A genius who can't swim and doesn't know what a picnic is?" Hunk said, nudging Pidge with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Huuuuunk!" Pidge pouted. He nudged her again. Pidge rolled her eyes and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground and sending the two of them rolling the rest of the way down to hill laughing their faces off. As the two siblings rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill they lay in the grass, staring up at the clouds above them.

"Do you think this is what Earth looks like?" Pidge whispered to Hunk. Hunk shrugged.

"We can never really know unless we go there." A moment of silence was exchanged between the brother and sister, but as soon as it had started it ended. "Come on! Let's go swim now!"

"Hunk! I already said I can't!" Pidge whined. However, her big brother swept her off her feet and carried her slung over his little 7-year-old shoulder. "Put me down!" She cried, pounding her little fists on his back, laughing.

"Nope." Hunk grinned. "You wanna learn how to swim?"

"Yeah!" Pidge said, kicking her feet just inches away from Hunk's face. "But can you let me go now?"

Hunk grinned. "Sure!" And with that he tossed his little sister into the river, sending her coughing up water and sputtering.

"HUNK!" She cried, flipping all of the water out of her golden brown curls. "I could've died!"

Hunk shrugged and slid into the shallow water after her. "Nah, I never would've let that happen."

"Yeah but-" their playful arguing was interrupted by the sound of a bloodcurdling screech.

"Lance." The two said in unison, and they sprinted out of the river and raced up the hill and across the meadow.

 _"What's going on?"_ Hunk thought to himself, running as fast as he could to where the rest of his family was set up.

"Hunk-" Hunk glanced back to see that Pidge was having a very hard time keeping up with him with her stubby little legs. "Can you carry me?" She said breathlessly.

Hunk nodded and without a word he picked up his baby sister and piggybacked her all the way to the picnic site. As soon as the duo reached the top of the meadow they could clearly see what was happening. The picnic was all set up, and Lance was...smiling?

"Lance! What the heck!" Hunk cried, dropping Pidge to the ground with a **thud.**

Lance turned toward Hunk, radiating innocence. "What?"

"You screamed!" Pidge cried, staring up at Lance.

Lanced waved them off. "Psshhh I didn't scream!"

"Dude we all _clearly_ heard you scream." Keith interrupted, arms crossed one of his bushy eyebrow raised. "What gives? I thought you had died or something."

Lance grinned a toothy grin. "What can I say? I just saw this amazing meal mommy prepared for us," He batted his eyes at Allura, "And I couldn't help but scream in delight."

"You are such a suck up," Shiro muttered, rolling his eyes at his cooing mother. Then he turned to Hunk and Pidge. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

The two glanced down at their soaked clothing and hair. "Don't worry about it." Hunk answered.

Shiro huffed. "Yeah, you can bet I won't. Can we just eat?"

Allura clapped her hands together. "Of course! Dig in!" And with those words, the family settled down on the checkered picnic blanket and dug in.

* * *

All was silent except for the occasional burping and grumbling stomach until Pidge spoke up. "Mommy, what's this?" She held up a rounded jar filled to the brim with a thick orange substance.

"I'm not touching that." Shiro murmured under his breath.

Allura's eyes shot to her eldest son. "What is with this attitude of yours Shiro?" She groaned. "You've done nothing but rain on our parade today."

"Sorry," Shiro said quietly, his eyes dropping to the ground.

After a few awkward minutes, Allura's bright smile returned in full force. "What was that sweetie?" She asked her daughter.

Pidge help up the jar to her mom. "What's this?"

Allura gasped in delight. "Oh! I've been looking for that!" She took the jar from Pidge's hands. "This is called peanut butter. It's absolutely wonderful!"

Keith gritted his teeth together. "That looks disgusting." He said softly.

Allura jabbed a finger at him. "Hush you." She said, a playful spark twinkling in her eye.

"Can I have some?" Pidge asked.

Allura nodded. "Sure! It's really really good on toast."

Pidge beamed. "Yay! I get to have toast and peanut butter!"

"This is so weird." Hunk whispered to Shiro.

"What?" The elder asked.

"Whenever she's around us Pidge talks and acts like a freaking genius. But when she's around mommy it's like she becomes a five-year-old again."

Shiro glanced sideways at Hunk. "So? What's your point?"

Hunk sighed. "Nevermind." He muttered quickly, averting his eyes away from his brother. Geez, he was always in such a mood nowadays.

"There! All done!" Allura's cheered, handing Pidge a piece of bread with peanut butter slathered all over it.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy!" Pidge cried as she accepted the food. Smiling cheerfully, the young girl took a small bite out of the bread. "mmmm," She groaned. "This is delicious!"

Allura nodded. "Right?! It's so good!" Pidge nodded in agreement and took another bite. The valley descended into silence once again, until a strangled cry interrupted the eating.

"What is that?" Lance wondered allowed, looking off into the horizon. "Was that an animal?"

"No." Lance turned to look at his big brother and saw that Keith's face was white as a sheet. "It's Pidge." Sure enough, all eyes swiveled toward their baby sister who was convulsing on the ground.

* * *

Immediately the twins started crying. "WHAT"S HAPPENING" They shrieked in unison.

"Momma. Can't...breath." the young girl said, clutching her neck. "Throat...closing up."

Allura opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She was in shock, that much was clear. So it was Shiro who decided to take action. "Pidge, hang on!" Her big brother scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the castle. _"They have healing pods there. She'll be fine, right?"_ Shiro thought as he looked down at his baby sister. Her tan skin was turning an unsettling shade of blues and purples. _"She has to be. Cause if she's not...I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."_

"Shiro!" Keith's voice rang out from behind him. He was clearly fighting to hold back a waterfall of tears from spilling out all over his cheeks. "I've got Lance and Hunk. Mom's still in shock, we need to get Pidge to the healing pod!"

"Yeah, no duh!" Shiro called back. He was panicking, he wasn't seeing straight. All he was seeing was his little sister being stolen away from his by the black claws of death. No, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to his baby sister, not as long as he was alive and breathing.

It felt like hours, but Shiro finally made his way to the castle. By now, Pidge had stopped convulsing. Her skin was now dark purple, but besides that, she looked almost...peaceful. And he wasn't sure he liked that. "Shiro! Get her in the pod!" Shiro whirled around to find his mother stumbling up the walkway to the Castle and pointing sternly at him and his brothers. "NOW!" Shiro didn't have to put told twice. He thrust Pidge into the healing pod and closed the door. Almost automatically, the purple started fading from her face, and her eyes which had been so tightly screwed shut started to relax. The whole family watched, helpless. "Well, I suppose that we need to let the healing pod do its work." Allura murmured, walking aimlessly out of the room. "It'll all be fineeee."

Keith looked after her. "She blames herself." He murmured. "She's still in shock it's just pure adrenaline that enabled her to get up off of the blanket. She blames herself for giving Pidge the peanut butter."

Shiro glanced over at Keith. "Yeah, what was that anyway?"

"Allergic reaction." Both brothers turned their heads to Lance, who was still sniffling and wiping snot from his nose. "Pidge is allergic to peanuts." the brothers nodded and the room went silent, all eyes glued to the unmoving figure of their baby sister.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Keith's voice cracked violently. "I mean, she stopped breathing." She looked helplessly at Shiro, his eyes pooling with unspilled tears. "She died for a minute there Shiro. And there was nothing I could do about it."

Shiro sighed and scooted closer to his brother. He didn't know what was going on with him. Ever since that encounter with Adam at the space mall a few months ago, his insides had just felt all...twisted. He knew he had been acting out a little lately, but now was not the time. He was their big brother. They needed him right now. "It's not your fault Keith." He whispered. "None of us knew this would happen. Heck, Pidge was playing with Hunk in the water less than an hour ago with what I assume was a big happy smile on her face." Hunk nodded in confirmation. "No one could've guessed that this would happen."

"Still." Keith's voice was hoarse. "I should've done something. I mean, I'm her big brother-"

"Keith, we're all her big brothers." Lance interrupted. "We all know how you feel. We all feel guilty for not protecting her. " Keith gazed down at his little brother. "But trying to protect her from that would be like trying to protect her from herself. We just can't." Lance smiled a watery smile. "Plus, again, we didn't know."

"Yeah, it would've been impossible." Hunk said. "But this is kind of a good thing in a way."

All of his brother's heads shot up. "How?!" They asked in unison.

Hunk threw up his hands. "Hey, don't get mad at me." He muttered. "I love Pidge as much as all of you do. But now we know what happens when she eats peanut butter, and we can make sure it never happens again." The silence after Hunk spoke was deafening, brothers didn't want to talk anymore. Not right now. Now after what had just happened. However, Shiro couldn't help but observe his siblings. They were young, younger than him, and handling this situation better than he ever could. They were his little brothers. That fateful day, Shiro made a promise. A promise that nothing, _nothing,_ bad would ever happen to any of his siblings again. He would keep them safe

 **Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.**

* * *

 _yeah, there ya go mah peeps! Sorry, this took forever, I had school and junk lol. Btw, quick side note. If I ever don't post on here for lets say...6 months or something, that's because my email and this account was deactivated (don't ask XDXD I promise I'm not a shady person) so go over to spacepeeps2.0 and that's my backup :). I'm a SUCKER for protective older brothers so I just HAD to write this chapter :). thanks to my friend tiggerlily23 for the general idea of this story, and thanks for all of y'all for supporting. That's all for now! *gives everyone 2 cookies* btw I know Pidge isn't allergic to peanut butter, but this was inspired off of a post I saw on Pinterest XDXDXD Hope Y'all enjoyed!_


	5. Pidge's First Date

_Hello, everybody! I want to say that I am an awful person for making you guys wait so long and I am SOOOO sorry for all of this. I just got kind of out of it, you know? XD. I just wasn't in the mood to write fanfiction for like. Ever XDXD. Anyway, I'm back now, and you can expect wayyyy for updates (as long as finals don't get in the way_ :((. Nevertheless _, this chapter was requested by CatBludger3903. I hope this meets your expectations! :))_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron if I did Allurance wouldn't have happened :)**_

 _ **Pidge is fourteen, Hunk and Lance are sixteen, Keith is seventeen, and Shiro is nineteen**_

* * *

"You're going on a WHAT?" Shiro's roar would be heard throughout the castle, echoing off of every smooth surface and wall.

"It's just a date, you idiot." Pidge snapped back, rolling her eyes in the process. "It's fine. You do it all the time."

"It is not JUST a date young lady!" Shiro replied, grabbing Pidge by the shoulders and spinning her around on her heel so she was facing him. "It's A Date. With A boy."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Pidge roughly shrugged Shiro off and went back to curling the ends of her shoulder-length hair. It had taken FOREVER to get it to grow out even that long, and Pidge planned to keep it that way. "Keith goes on them all the time with whats-her-face."

"That's different."

"How?!"

"Because Keith's a guy!" Shiro exclaimed, flopping back onto Pidge's bed. "It's DIFFERENT with guys."

"How." Shiro raised his head slightly from the bed to see Pidge standing above him, arms crossed and practically staring into his soul. "How is it different Shiro." Shiro didn't answer. Not a wise decision. "SHIRO!" Pidge slammed her hand on the dresser beside her and glared ferociously at her older brother. "ANSWER THE QUESTION?"

"Look, it's just different with you, ok?" Shiro flopped his head back down on the bed, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. "You're...a kid."

"And not a guy, because apparently, that matters so much to you." Pidge crossed her arms tightly.

"Pidge, that's not what I meant..."

"Oh, it's damn well what you meant." Pidge scoffed, throwing an exasperated look over her shoulder before turning back to Shiro. "I'm a girl, so I'm the victim, is that it? The big bad guy is going to toss me around and throw me away like I'm some toy?"

"Pidge-"

"No, and let me guess. It's different for Keith because he would be the one doing the tossing, right? He's not a pathetic, defenseless _girl_ like I am, is that it? He wouldn't get tossed around." All was silent save for Pidge's labored breathing. "WELL?" She questioned, throwing her hands up in the air. "AM I RIGHT?"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Lance's head popped out from the doorframe, his shaggy bangs falling over his eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Pidge has a date."

"SHIRO!" Pidge whirled around on her brother. "YOU ABSOLUTE ASS!"

Shiro merely shrugged in response. "I think your other OLDER brothers should get involved and share their thoughts on the situation, right? I mean it's only fair if it's JUST a date."

If looks could kill, everyone within a mile of Pidge would be dead in an instant. A fire fuel by hatred in blazed inside of her, and it took everything she had not to strangle Shiro right where he lay. She said nothing, resisting the urge to break several things. Instead, she turned toward the doorway, where the mischevious grin Lance usually wore had been replaced with one of uncertainty. "HEY GUYS! GET IN PIDGE'S ROOM NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

All was silent for a few moments before the faint sound of shoes pattered their way toward the young girl's room. Hunk arrived in Pidge's room first, his apron stained with chocolate and flour as usual.

"What's up?" He asked, taking in the atmosphere of the room. "Oh...not good then."

"How observant of you," Pidge replied through clenched teeth. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands, breaking the skin and causing drops of blood to come trickling through her clenched fingers and onto the piles of endless science magazines and thrashed experiments.

Keith strolled into the room casually as ever, before taking in the sight of his little sister standing before him. "What's up?" He asked calmly, observing Shiro flopped on the bed and Pidge's look of blatant hatred. Keith had learned that when his siblings fought, it was best to stay neutral. He could never really find a reason to stay mad at someone for long, though there were few exceptions, one of them being Lance himself. His endless pranks tended to cause Keith to go nuts from time to time, but in the end, he always had to forgive him one way or another.

"What is UP is that Pidge has a date tonight," Shiro replied monotonously from his position on the bed, reluctantly lifting his neck so he could get a few of all his siblings standing at the doorway. "And she thinks it's no big deal."

"WHAT?" Keith's calm demeanor fell away in an instant. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Lance snorted, positioning himself so he could lean on the door frame with one leg back. "I know. And she didn't even tell us." He curled his lips down in a mock pout and fluttered his eyelashes at Pidge. "I'm offended."

"Shut up, you idiot." Pidge snapped, redirecting her glare from Shiro to Lance. "I thought you were gay until about a year ago. What does that say about your relationship status?"

"That no matter the gender everyone thinks I'm hot," Lance replied with a smirk, licking his fingers and smooth his eyebrows in one dramatic gesture. "Obviously."

"EXCUSE ME, CAN WE GET BACK ON TRACK HERE?!" Keith cried, waving his hands in front of everyone's faces. "Pidge has a DATE?!"

Shiro extended a hand toward Keith and propped himself up so that his back was to the wall and he was facing his siblings. "See, that's what I said. And what did she do? She got mad at me!"

Pidge whirled around at Shiro. "You stay out of this. You've said your part. And you," She twirled on her heel back to her three remaining brothers, pointing furiously at all of them. "Just...stop."

Hunk cautiously extended his hand out to touch Pidge's shoulder. "Pidge, we can't just stop."

Pidge slapped Hunk's hand out of the way. "Why." Her response was bitter and hard. She unclenched her fists and wiped her hands on her thighs, leaving a tiny trail of red in their wake. "Why can't you stop."

There was silence for a moment before Keith stepped forward and gently grabbed her elbow and carefully guided her to her bed. The other brothers followed, and Shiro, getting the message, scooted over as to make room for all his siblings. Keith gently sat Pidge down on the bed, all the while death rays coming out of her eyes and silently beaming into him. As everyone squeezed into Pidge's small bed, the tension in the air relaxed a little. When they were little, "sleepovers" were a common occurrence. Of course, that was ages ago, and it was much easier to fit five people in a bed then.

"So?" Pidge whispered. "Why are you guys so weird about this?"

"It's because you're our baby sister, Pidge," Lance answered, looking at his other brothers for confirmation. When he saw that they all felt the same way, he continued. "And we're your older brothers."

"We feel the need to protect you." Hunk chimed in.

"I don't need protection," Pidge whispered gruffly, crossed her arms and slumping against her brothers.

"You might not, but your innocence does." Pidge lifted her gaze to Keith, who had decided to add to the conversation. "And your sweetness, your smile, your happiness, your carefreeness, and your sparkle. Your growing up. We know that. That doesn't mean we have to like it, but we know that."

Shiro shifted his body a bit so he could face his sister. "We don't want some boy stealing that all away from you. We don't want him stealing away all of the things we love about you."

"Guys..." Pidge started, but Lance held up one finger. "Pidge, you're our baby sister, and that's never going to change. Not ever. Unless mom has another baby, which, you know, _that would be weird,_ and this entire speech we're making wouldn't make any sense at all, but come to think of it I think she's too old now anyway..."

"Lance." Shiro rolled his eyes before gesturing for his brother to continue.

"Right. Sorry." Lance cleared his throat. "The point is, we love you more than anything, and we would do anything for you, anything to protect you."

"We don't want that smile wiped off your face for one instant by ANYONE." Hunk continued.

"Anyone but us, that is," Keith added, offering one of his rare, warm smiles.

"Guys-" Pidge wiped an unseen tear from her eye, practically drowning in love from her big brothers. A smile reluctantly broke out on her now flushed face, causing every one of her brothers to grin as well. They had one job, one unspoken agreement. Keep Pidge safe. And they knew that they had done that job pretty damn well.

* * *

The doorbell rang a few moments after the siblings finally disbanded from Pidge's bed.

"Crap! He's here early!" Pidge rushed to the bathroom, much to the amusement of her older brothers, and slammed the door shut. "Shiro, can you tell Philip that I'm getting ready?"

"Philip? That's a stupid name." Lance muttered, before being elbowed in the ribcage by Keith.

"Sure thing Pidge!" Shiro replied. The sound of the shower being turned on was his only response. There was a beat of silence before Shiro opened his mouth to ask another question. "You don't mind if we...get to know him a bit, do you?"

No response, only the water hitting the bathroom floor. "I didn't hear a no." Hunk said, already heading toward the front entrance to the castle to greet Pidge's date. The rest of the brothers followed, hoping to get their work done before their little sister emerged from the shower.

All of the brothers gathered around the massive entrance to their home. Nodded to each other in silent agreement, they slowly swung the door open. There, on the doorstep stood a by about Pidge's age in a tux with fluffy blonde hair parted down the middle, blue eyes (which at the moment, were full of confusion as to why four boys were greeting him rather than his date) pale skin, and glasses with circular frames that were almost identical to Pidge's perched on his perfect nose. So he looked good enough for Pidge. But did he act good enough?

"Um, hi." He stuttered, eyes darting nervously between the four boys. "Is, um, is Pidge here?"

"Yeah, um hi." Shiro stuck out his hand. "You're Philip, I presume?"

"Y-yeah." He answered, tentatively shaking Shiro's hand.

"Pidge's getting ready." Lance chimed in, popping out from behind his older brother. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Before then, let's lay down a few grown rules, shall we?" Keith offered a cold smile, no teeth.

"Um, ok." Philip stepped through the threshold and into the castle. The four boys led him into the main seating room, where they each took a position beside him. "May I ask who you guys are?" Philip asked carefully. Understandably, he wasn't very comfortable around four tall, athletic men whom he had just met.

"We're Pidge's older brothers." Hunk answered. All of his teddybear-ness had disappeared. Now, he had a calculating look on his face, his eyes scanning over every part of Philip from head to toe.

"Oh. O-ok." Philip muttered. "She didn't tell me she had any brothers."

"Yeah, I would expect not," Keith replied, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. "Now listen, Philip, we're going to get right down to it."

"Down to what?" Philip asked, pushing his glasses up with his pointed finger.

Lance motioned zipping his lips. "Just listen, kid."

"Ok," Philip muttered, wishing he could disappear in the couch cushions. Pidge's older brothers were scary.

"First things first," Keith twisted his neck around so he could look at Philip. "You ever do ANYTHING to Pidge that hurts her, you die."

"You ever made her sad; you ever make her cry, you better run and hope we don't find you," Hunk added.

"Touch her anywhere or do anything to make her uncomfortable, you'll wish you were dead." Lance chimed in.

"And most of all," Shiro folded his hands and brought them up to his face so he could rest his chin on them. "Pidge is our baby sister. If we need to destroy you to protect her, we will do it. You break her heart? We break you."

"Shiro!" All heads turned toward the source of the voice, and all jaws dropped. There stood Pidge, her hair in a messy but elegant top knot and eyes framed with mascara. A skin-tight green dress clung to her hips as she glided effortlessly into the room.

"You look..." Lance started.

"Beautiful," Philip muttered. The young boy's cheeks grew bright red, clearly noticeable with his pale complexion.

Pidge smirked her trademark smirk, making Philip's eyes grow even more comprehensive. "You don't look too bad your self. You ready to go?"

Philip, quickly trying to regain his composure, nodded absently before betting up from his spot on the couch between the brothers. "Let's get going."

Pidge smiled brightly, grabbing Philips hand and shooting a quick wink over her shoulder at her brothers before walking gracefully out the door with Philip right on her heels.

"If he ever takes that smile away..." Lance started. Keith put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We know, buddy." The four brothers gazed at their baby sister, the moonlight splashing over her and Philip like a bucket of water. "We know all too well."

* * *

 _YAY! Finally up! XD I hope this was what you had in mind. If it's not very good, I wrote it in like 2 hours on a Sunday night (school tomorrow. yayyyyy :(( but I hope you enjoyed! As always, leave suggestions for further chapters in reviews or PM me. THX, and I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL_


End file.
